


Important things to consider about your otp

by kate882



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine and Kuroko are dorks, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompts: </p><p>who pauses the movie they’re watching because i bought all this candy and you haven’t eaten near enough gummy worms so I’m gonna feed them to you</p><p>whose bed they end up in for cuddles and naps</p><p>who is really overprotective and asks if the other one is feeling okay every time they cough/sneeze</p><p>who doesn’t even know how they take their tea any more bc the other person always makes it for them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Important things to consider about your otp

* * *

 

**who pauses the movie they’re watching because i bought all this candy and you haven’t eaten near enough gummy worms so I’m gonna feed them to you**

* * *

  
“No. Whatever it is can wait.” Kuroko protested when the movie paused, reaching across Aomine to try and get at the remote. When his boyfriend started holding the device over his head it was clear he wasn’t going to actually be able to reach it when it came to height.

“Do you see this, Tetsu?” Aomine asked, gesturing to the snacks on the coffee table in front of them.

“Yes, I see the food. Play the movie. I want to know what happens.”

“How much of this have you eaten?” Aomine asked as if Kuroko hadn’t spoken.

 “I think I’ve had a few of the gummy worms. I ate most of the vanilla ice cream. Aomine-kun, I want to watch the movie.”

“We can’t watch the movie until you eat more gummy worms. Do you see how much candy I bought?” To be fair, he’d thought he was buying candy for the rest of the generation of miracles and Kagami and Satsuki as well for movie night, but all of them had bailed for various reasons. Kagami lived here with Kuroko and even he didn’t show up.  Aomine wasn’t sure how he managed to be the only one to make it when he lived the farthest away. Not counting Satsuki since she lived with him.

“I’m not eating any more until you play the movie.” Kuroko argued, crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly.

“Nope. You’ve definitely got to eat some first.” He said, taking a handful and pressing them against Kuroko’s sealed lips. “I’m not moving my hand until you eat some of these.”

Kuroko’s eyes narrowed like he wanted to tell Aomine how stupid he was being, but he decided against it in case opening his mouth to talk resulted in candy being shoved in it.

A staring contest ensued between them, neither one looking willing to back down until Kuroko decided he was more interested in finishing the movie than winning this argument. He rolled his eyes and took a few gummy worms between his teeth, which seemed to appease Aomine enough to move his hand.

“That was ridiculous and you accomplished nothing.” Kuroko informed him after he’d chewed and swallowed the candy.

“I disagree. I’ll bet you taste like gummy worms now.” Aomine smirked and leaned forward to press his lips to Kuroko’s.

“Not now. I still want to watch the movie.” He said, holding up a hand to block Aomine who pouted at him until he leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to his mouth, stealing the remote as he did so and unpausing the movie.

* * *

 

**whose bed they end up in for cuddles and naps**

* * *

 

“You guys are assholes. Seriously, Kuroko’s room is just a few feet away. Or better yet, your place is only a few miles away.” Kagami said when he walked into his room to find Kuroko and Aomine wrapped around each other sleeping on his bed.

“But Tetsu’s room is so far away . . . and finals have killed me. Satsuki and Tetsu made me study.” Aomine whined, making sure to keep his voice low to keep from waking up Kuroko like Kagami had woken him up. Kuroko had actually passed out on the bus ride to the appartment and Aomine had decided to carry him instead of wake him up. He figured after five blocks and four flights of stairs he’d earned not bothering to walk the few extra feet to Kuroko’s room.

“A feat in and of itself, but get the fuck off of my bed.”

“Do you want to be the one who has to wake up Tetsu to make him move?”

“You really are an asshole.” Maybe, but in the end he didn’t have to move, so he counted it as a win.

* * *

 

**who is really overprotective and asks if the other one is feeling okay every time they cough/sneeze**

* * *

 

“You have the plague.” Aomine declared after the third time Kuroko sneezed.

“No. I have allergies.”

“My boyfriend is dying.”

“Not even a little bit.”

“Why do the good die young?” Aomine asked dramatically.

“Because they hang out with you.” 

“I’m going to go get you plague supplies. What do people treat the plague with?” Aomine asked, starting to walk towards the door.

“Nothing. It wiped out a third of Europe’s population because there was no way to treat it. Which you would know if you hadn’t skipped the history lecture last week.”

“Nothing to treat it with? You really are going to die. Kise’s never going to stop crying. I’ll be back in a few minutes. Fifteen tops.”

It was actually twenty minutes, but when he came back his arms were loaded down with bags. “I got you the fluffiest blanket they had to stay warm.” He dropped a Hello Kitty blanket on Kuroko, earning a glare that he didn’t even notice since he was back to going through bags. “Cough syrup. I didn’t know which one would taste the least disgusting, so I got three. A few tissue boxes. Some cough drops. Aspirin since you guys were running low over here. A new toothbrush for when you’re not sick so you don’t get the sick germs from the one you’re using. Nasal spray. Oh, and a get well soon teddy bear from Kise. I texted him that you have the plague. After he stopped freaking out he told me to get you that.” He listed, pulling things out of bags as he told Kuroko what they were.

Kuroko stared with wide eyes, not really sure what to do. “Aomine-kun, it’s really just allergies . . .”

“Nonsense, you’re dying, and I’m taking care of you.”

* * *

 

   **who doesn’t even know how they take their tea any more bc the other person always makes it for them**

* * *

 

“How do you take your tea, Daiki?”

Apparently, upon hearing the news that Aomine and Kuroko were talking about moving in together after they finished college, Akashi had decided to take on the role of older brother for Kuroko. Seeing as Kuroko was an only child, Akashi thought he needed to play the protective sibling.

“Um . . . I’m not actually sure. Tetsu usually makes it.” Aomine admitted after a moment.

“So, you make Tetsuya do your work for you?” Akashi asked, leveling Aomine with his most intimidating stare. Even after years of knowing the other, it still freaked Aomine out like nothing else.

“No, of course not! He offers to make tea. I’m not making him do anything!” Aomine rushed to explain.

Akashi’s stare didn’t let up, and Aomine resisted the urge to fidget under the intense assessment before Akashi spoke again.

“Let’s get right to the point. What are your intentions for Tetsuya?”

“To, uh, live with him? That’s what this is about, right? You do know we still have two more years before we’re actually thinking about moving in together?”

“No, Ryouta gave a very different impression. Very well. We will resume this conversation closer to your death. I mean, closer to your change in living arrangements.” The cold look he gave Aomine may have factored into how quickly Aomine left. And he may have asked Kuroko how he took his tea that night to make sure he would know the answer next time Akashi decided they needed to talk.


End file.
